


I swear we've briefly met before

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Date, Loqi has done some porn, M/M, Match Making Lunafreya, Ravus has bad luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: This Loqi Tummelt Lunafreya had set him up with looked awfully familiar, but Ravus couldn't quite figure out where he'd seen him before.





	I swear we've briefly met before

A week ago, Lunafreya had set him up on a date. Ravus had no intention of going; he'd told her as much. Yet here he was, riding with her to meet some Loqi Tummelt she swore would be a good match for him. After her previous failures at finding him a date he was astounded she was trying again. Even if two of those failures were now a friends of his. One of which also thought Loqi would be a good match. 

"Lunafreya," Ravus said. "You said this Loqi Tummelt is a friend of Prompto's, and Aranea knows him as well. How did you come to the conclusion that we ought to date?" 

"Just trust me. I know what I'm doing." 

"That is what you said the previous five times." 

"This time, I definitely know." 

Against his better judgement, he'd trust hers again this time. 

"If this does not work out, no more setting up dates for me." 

"Promise me you'll try." Lunafreya glanced at him. "Aranea worked out fine."

"Aranea worked out fine because we established that I am a homosexual before the date was half over." 

It had never occurred to him that he might be until he'd met her. She had helped him figure out something important about himself and now two years later, they were close friends. Aranea was arguably the closest friend he had. 

"Ravus."

"I will try. You didn't find this one through that app I regret downloading." 

That hadn't stopped one of the others from being a failure, but it was still preferable. Four times, he'd met someone off that accursed app. Three of those times had been utter failure due to being incompatible with those men. Obviously, the app did not work as it claimed to. 

A few minutes later they pulled in to the restaurant. Luna parked and pulled out her phone, quickly sending a text. A few moments later she giggled. 

"'Traffic's being a bitch, so I might be late.'" Luna turned and looked at Ravus. "You want to wait inside or out here?" 

"Unless you plan to show me a picture, I'm waiting right here. You may introduce us." 

"Fine," she sighed and started typing again.

Lunafreya had forbidden him from doing any research and Aranea was on her side, refusing to tell him anything helpful about Loqi. He had been told on numerous occasions that he was too quick to judge people, but that hardly seemed a good reason to keep him in the dark with this one.

"Couldn't you give me some information about him? You knowing him is not enough." 

"He's a cute, extroverted, dirty blond Niff from a rich family. Early twenties, five-seven, and you're not getting anything more from me." Lunafreya smiled. "Talk to him and get to know him." 

She seemed awfully determined with this one. Aside from Aranea, the previous five hadn't gotten quite the same amount of pushing for it from her. Thinking about it, Aranea had seemed a little eager for it as well. Perhaps this set up date wasn't just for him?

"You really think Loqi is the one for me." 

"Perhaps. Though I was wrong about Ignis." 

"He and I could have worked had he not been an uptight analytical psychologist with a tendency of judging people and- We're too similar for a romance to work out." 

Ignis had agreed, though they remained friends.

"I still think it could have if either of you had been willing to give it some time." 

She was probably right. Given time, they could have formed something akin to romance. Maybe.

"He isn't my type." 

Lunafreya snorted and Ravus scowled. 

"You know what your type is?" The doubtful look she gave him stung slightly. "Why didn't you ever tell me? That would have made this much easier." 

"I have only a vague idea- nothing definite enough to tell you about." 

Some hard thinking and a late night spent scrolling a site he'd never visited again had shown him what sort of man he found attractive, as well as reinforced the conclusion that he is indeed homosexual. That hardly helped him know what he was looking for personality-wise. Which was far more important and why he hadn't bothered telling her any of his findings.

The rest of the wait was in silence. It wasn't a long wait, just ten minutes before a young man with dirty blond hair was walking over. He was pretty cute: youth clung to his cheeks, full pink lips were curved into a slight frown, and his side-swept styled hair only added to his attractiveness. There was also something familiar about him, like Ravus had briefly interacted with him before at a store or something. 

"There he is," Lunafreya confirmed Ravus' suspicions. 

They both got out of the car, Loqi and Lunafreya greeting each other with wide smiles. Then Loqi turned to Ravus and extended a hand. 

"My name is Loqi Tummelt." 

Ravus shook the extended hand but didn't match the smile. 

"Ravus Nox Fleuret."

"Let's go." 

Loqi turned and Ravus followed, telling himself he wasn't nervous. He'd been on enough dates to not be nervous. So what if this young man was familiar? If he was undeniably attractive? Ravus was not the sort to allow things like that to affect him. 

Fortunately they were soon sitting by a window. He much preferred sitting by a window when eating out. It helped him feel less crowded even with all the noise reminding him how many other people were in the restaurant. 

Also fortunately, Loqi was happy to fill the space between them with chatter. Mostly about himself, perhaps too eagerly. Ravus looked over the menu as he listened to Loqi's 'here's why you should be interested in me' speech. 

"What do you do?" 

Ravus raised a brow at Loqi's abrupt change in subject. The man knew Lunafreya, surely he knew what her brother did. 

"I assist Lunafreya with running our family's company." 

These days, he might as well be the CEO but until Lunafreya fully settled on her new path in life, that title would remain hers.

"Hobbies?" 

None that he would tell a stranger about. 

"What I do with my free time is irrelevant." 

Loqi laughed, a nice sound that had Ravus almost smiling in response. 

"What you do with your free time is very relevant." 

He leaned forward over the table and Ravus was certain he'd seen that expression before. Though with the small smirk and half-lidded eyes he couldn't think of a single moment such an expression had been directed at him. 

"If your free time is as busy as your work, how are we to spend time together?" 

"Aren't you the confident one." Ravus leaned forward as well, a small smirk of his own tugging at his lips. "I can yet decide you are not worth any more of my time." 

Usually his personality was one of the things people cited as a reason they didn't want to be near him. Arrogant, cold, closed-off, judgemental, just plain mean... all words people had used to describe him. So it came as a pleasant surprise when Loqi didn't pull back and leave. 

"Oh, I promise I'm worth it. Just give me the chance to show you." 

Truth be told, he was already liking Loqi. 

"Are you ready to place your order?" 

Ravus broke eye contact first to look at the waiter and place his order. For Ravus, a medium rare steak with a salad on the side. Loqi decided on a cheeseburger with fries.

"Earlier," Ravus said, "you said you were taking classes for engineering."

"It's something I've always had an interest in. If I make a career out of it, I can do something I enjoy and help people. Everyone benefits." 

That dedication was admirable. Ravus had never had any particular interests to follow and make a career out of. Just make Mother proud and don't fail. ...Maybe Lunafreya had a point. 

"How are the classes going?" 

"They're going fine, 'Daddy'."

Loqi chuckled and reached across the table to tap him on the nose. Something about the action flustered Ravus but Loqi continued before he could express any of it. 

"We're on a date here. Shouldn't you be asking about things other than my classes?" 

Expressing an interest in his date's academics didn't strike Ravus as an odd thing to do. 

"If our relationship continues after this first date, your academics will be of interest to me." 

"I've a GPA of 3.7 and pulled more all-nighters than I can remember. That satisfactory?" 

It was better than what Lunafreya's current boyfriend had. Not that Lunafreya's boyfriend had stayed in college, but... that comparison wasn't important now. Ravus nodded, unsure how to continue the conversation. 

"What about you?" 

"4.0, recently graduated." 

Loqi whistled and once again Ravus was almost certain they had briefly met before. Something about his mouth... Or maybe that was just Ravus being interested in him.

"Perfect honor student, huh? A degree in business?" 

"What makes you assume that?" 

"You are one of the CEOs of the Oracle Company. If you're anything like your sister, you don't have that position just by blood."

Technically, he did. He just didn't want that to be the only reason he held the postion. He wanted to prove he was good enough. That his mother hadn't been wrong in naming him as the joint heir of the company with Lunafreya. 

"Enough of that, though. How do you plan on this date going?" 

"I hadn't considered anything beyond dinner," Ravus said. 

If over the course of dinner they decided they weren't interested in each other, there would be no point in doing anything else together. Even something simple could ruin it for them. 

"Did you have any hopes for this?" 

Loqi leaned back in his seat and appraised Ravus. 

"Maybe. If dinner goes well." 

Technically, they didn't need to do anything after even if they were getting along well. They could easily just decide on a second date and part ways. But what little remained of Ravus' day was open, and if Loqi had the time he wouldn't deny him.

"How open are you to sex on the first date?"

"Not terribly, I'm afraid. It would beg the question of whether or not you are actually interested in me, or if it's merely a sexual attraction." 

Sex rarely crossed his mind as it was. Starting a relationship with it sounded ludicrous, and yet a part of him disagreed with his statement about not being interested. Loqi was exactly his type, as far as looks went. In fact, he looked so much like that young man who'd-

As the thought crossed his mind Ravus set his cup back down. He couldn't be. 

"Well that's a shame," Loqi said. "It's probably for the best." 

The hair curved the same way at the ends. On his cheek was the same beauty mark. Eyes the same shade of gray-blue. The more Ravus stared, the more Loqi's face looked like him.

What were the odds?

"Something on my face?" 

"You look like..." Ravus fell silent, unsure how to go about bringing it up. Did he even need to? If he was wrong Loqi was sure to be offended.

If he was the same man, that meant... Ravus's cheeks flushed as he remembered clearly what had happened when he watched that video. Specifically that man in particular had- Oh dear gods above this was embarrassing. 

Loqi's lips curved into a grin as his eyes grew understanding and once again he leaned forward over the table. 

"I look like what, Ravus?" 

That was a tone Ravus certainly did not appreciate his name being said in. Not in public- No, not at all. Even if it did come from Loqi and- Ravus scowled in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. He hardly knew Loqi enough to be attracted to him. Much less act like this. So what if he knows what Loqi looks like naked and the sounds he makes during sex? So what if he wanted to take this chance to experience it himself?

"How many have you watched?" 

"Just one." 

He really didn't want to talk about the fact that his sister had managed to set him up on a date with one of the men from the single porn video he'd ever watched. Specifically the man he found appealing.

"Which-"

"I do not wish to talk about it," Ravus snapped. 

Loqi's laugh was a mean little sound this time, but before either of them could say anything the waiter was back with their food. 

Eating in relative silence didn't stop Ravus from remembering that video. Or the fantasy he'd indulged in after hastily shutting his laptop. Which would only be worse now that he'd actually met the man and- Ravus frowned at his food. That was a rather unfair situation between the two of them. 

"Loqi," he said. "I believe I shall take you up on your offer. If it still interests you." 

He didn't dare look at Loqi to see his expression. He kept his focus on his food instead, feeling how hot his face and ears were. As much as he wanted the suggestion to be a matter of evening out something that didn't really matter all that much, there was no denying that was an excuse. He couldn't remember a time he'd been this stupidly interested in having sex with someone.

"Oh, I'm interested," Loqi said. "Now tell me, have you ever been to Accordo?" 

As Ravus informed Loqi that no, he had never been to the island nation, he felt himself relaxing again. Maybe this could work.


End file.
